


Let Him Eat Cake

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [65]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle is recuperating and still being a pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Eat Cake

“Can I get you a drink?” Lester asked solicitously.

An hour had passed without him contemplating a new and inventive way of murdering his now-recuperating lover, so Lyle was definitely on the mend.

“A beer’d be good,” Lyle muttered from the depths of an enormous fleece blanket.

Lester hovered, waiting for the inevitable follow-up demand.

“Have we got any cake?”

“Cake?”

“Cake,” Lyle said with a gleam in his eyes.

“I’ll just get you some, my little fruitbat.”

Thanks to another tip-off from Lyle’s mother there were enough different types of cake in the cupboard to sink a small battleship.


End file.
